nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Aniane
Aniane The Monastic Federated States of Aniane Flag : ANTHEM HERE : Deo Juvante "With Gods Help" : Catholicism : "Ram" MAP HERE Location of, The Monastic Federated States of Aniane Theed(Legislative, Departments), Coronet City(Judicial, Executive) , ''' Four Branched, Father Knows Best Theo/Democracy - - Cardinal of Aniane, Francis Xminez Roos Tarpals Establishment - Unification of the Ania , - Total -March 5th 2008 Estimate 1,213,000,000 One Ram = One Hundred Rant ( ) 1''De facto'' official. Government Legislative Branch (Aniane Diet)- Each member Province or Nation of the Federation of Aniane votes for there Representatives to the Aniane Diet, a Unicameral Body (One Branched), representatives being proportional to Population. Also Special Interest groups such as the International Red Cross, the Catholic Church (Which has some leverage over the education system as well as the higher courts) etc. And representatives of Closely Aligned Nations, they have of course only observer Status and are granted the rights of practically everything, including addressing the diet on an issue before the body etc. And can do everything except vote as part of the Diet. Representatives received one vote in all matters—procedural and substantive. The Chancellor (Executive) was elected from within the Diet by the Diet. The assembly was in turn divided into individual committees, each specializing in specific fields of government administration, and which were responsible for creating legislation to be reviewed by the full assembly. Executive Branch (Chancellor, Formerly Premier)- The members of the Senate would then elect a Chancellor from amongst their ranks who would serve as the Republic's head of government (and, by default, head of state) and chief diplomat, the Newly Elected Chancellor (or Premier formerly) would then appoint a Chancellor Pro-Tempre to serve as his Secondary. The Chancellor was allowed 3 terms of 3 years each as are Representatives to the Diet and most other elected Officials unless, this loophole applicable only for the Chancellorship, the Diet was to continue his rule via a 4/5 Majority in his favor in the Diet as compared to the Usual elections being whomever comes out on top. The Chancellor is the Head of State and is responsible for the Oversight and leadership of the Military, the Protection of Aniane Interests, Presiding over and Leading the Diet, (Does everything except votes, has oversight of the diet.) Oversight and leading of External Relations, Oversight and leading of Internal affairs, signing or vetoing acts and bills of the Diet (Unless the Diet exercises its 2/3 overturn), brining up new business in the Diet, oversee the Officers and appointment of Officers to National Positions (All Appointments must be approved by simple Majority in the Diet), and to grant Nobility pardons etc. Ministrant Branch (Council of Ministers)- This Unique fourth branch of Government is first in history, and the only of its sort in the World. The Council of Ministers is composed of the Heads (Ministers) of the Main Ministry of Aniane, the Council was made up of ... The Ministry's of: War, Peace, Interior Affairs, Exterior Affairs, Treasury, Transportation, Commerce&Industry, Law, Labor The Branch May override the Legislature with ¾ approval by the Ministers, and the Legislature may not override the Councils Veto. They must also approve all Legislation that Directly Impacts or relates to the stuff there Ministry overseas (The Ministry's if not the Council altogether that relates to that legislation must be stated in the Legislation) all Budgets, Expenditures, and Appointments must also be approved by 2/3 Majority. They also have the duty of Advising the Executives. Judicial Branch (The Holy Office of the Aniane Inquisition)- After the Death of Andre Popov Emanuel III the Catholic Church was given power over the Higher Courts of the nation, and the curriculum taught in the Education system. This also made Papal Canon Law the Highest Laws of the Land, Next to of course the Aniane Charters. The Judicial Branch was responsible for Mediating disputes, Convicting and Sentencing Lawbreakers, and on the Higher Branch's of the Courts, Interpreting the Law, also a duty shared with the Department of Law. Category:Former nations of significant size